Begin Again
by That Girl Again
Summary: "But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again." Kurt invites Blaine to have coffee. Based off the Taylor Swift song. One-shot. Fluff. Enjoy.


**My friend Rebecca had originally suggested this song for Kurt, but instead of this idea, as Kurt singing about his new love interest. Of course that killed me, because I can't multi ship anybody in any of my ships because my heart is too loyal. So I came up with this instead.**

**This stuff is based on all the rumors/spoilers going around. You don't need to know them and I won't list them, and nothing here is canon, it's just me needing some fluff. Enjoy.**

**Begin Again**

Kurt sat in his car, psyching himself up for this. He'd asked for this. He wanted this.

o.o.o.o

_Took a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I did_

Adam had seemed interested in Kurt's high school Glee club experience, especially since it had been such an important part of who he was now, so Kurt had found himself sharing many stories. Stories about particular assignments, particular people, and performances in general. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Adam was just humoring him, not really caring.

When he mentioned they did Lady GaGa, Adam perked up and asked which song.

"Well, our first year we did _Bad Romance_, and if I do say so myself, I sounded better than all the girls," Kurt chuckled.

Adam laughed. "And what costumes did you guys wear?"

"Well, we all made an outfit based on something Lady GaGa had worn before, and well, mine was…" Kurt blushed.

"Do you have pictures, still?"

"I'm pretty sure Rachel does," Kurt said.

Five minutes later, Kurt's phone received the group picture they'd all taken that day, where Kurt was at the front, his costume entirely visible.

Adam took a moment before he looked up, brow furrowed. Disdain all over his face.

"You wore heels?"

_Blaine kissed me when he saw that. _

o.o.o.o

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song, but I do, I do_

He and Adam had gone back to Kurt's apartment after their first date, and Kurt had made it very clear nothing was going to happen. Just some music, some coffee, maybe a movie.

He'd turned on his iPod and the first song to play was _Blackbird_. Kurt's eyes watered, and he turned away to make the coffee.

Adam, however, scoffed.

"I never understood the point of this song. It's useless, and yeah, blackbirds _fly_. They're birds. Of course they fly. People only like it because The Beatles sang it."

_Blaine understood why the song was important enough to make Kurt cry._

o.o.o.o

_Walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wave, I walk to you_

Kurt got out of the car and walked inside.

It was just another coffee date, like so many others before. Or so he tried telling himself.

But it wasn't. It was so much more.

Because Blaine was _there_. Sitting at their usual table, with two cups of coffee, scanning the entire place. He looked up when the door opened and a smile split his face when he saw Kurt. He stood and waved Kurt over.

Kurt smiled, walked over and received Blaine's hug.

o.o.o.o

_You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do_

"It's good to see you, Kurt," Blaine said, drawing back from the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled and took a step back, then promptly pulled Kurt's chair back, being ever the gentleman.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kurt said, blushing as he took the seat.

"Not a problem."

_Adam never even opened doors for Kurt. Or paid for dinner. Or anything._

o.o.o.o

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cause he never did_

Kurt had been retelling some story about one student's tantrum and subsequent storming out of the classroom from one of his acting classes at NYADA, and Blaine was in hysterics. He was laughing loudly, tears were leaking from his eyes, and his head was thrown back.

"So NYADA students are like Rachel was, but ten times worse?" Blaine asked when he regained control of his breathing.

"Rachel _is_ a NYADA student, Blaine, so of course, yes," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed again.

"You are… I'd forgotten how hilarious you could be, Kurt," Blaine said, taking deep breaths.

Kurt sighed, a content smile on his face.

_Adam always tried topping my stories with whatever he could remember or make up, whether it be true or not._

o.o.o.o

_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again_

Kurt smiled at Blaine across the table.

Since he'd moved to New York, and even before that obviously, Kurt had been scared. Scared of what relationships could do. And after his move, he'd seen all of his friend's relationships fall apart, and he'd witnessed his own.

Rachel and Finn hadn't seen or heard from each other in months, and Rachel tried to move on, only to have Finn come back. They broke each other's hearts, and then Brody broke her heart again, and yet somehow she was still interested in him, more so than before.

Brittany and Santana's relationship had fallen apart due to distance, and now Brittany was with Sam, and Kurt knew Santana was suffering, as she called him nearly twice a month, just to cry.

And he and Blaine… It was hard. Because he loved Blaine _so much_. And he _knew_ Blaine loved him. He felt it in every glance the boy gave him, every smile, every hug, every touch. But Blaine had hurt him. He'd apologized, and Kurt believed him, but it still hurt. Blaine was trying hard to gain his trust back, and to get him back—that much Kurt could tell. And Kurt wanted him to.

Because sitting across from him, laughing and just being together, in a café just like all those times before, he could see everything. He could see it begin again.

o.o.o.o

_You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do_

_We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do_

Blaine filled him in on everything they'd done in the New Directions, like the super hero week, doing Gangnam Style, that time they got the Nationals trophy back from Dalton, singing with the Warblers again, his new friendship with Sam, and more recently, since he'd been spending so much time with Brittany, Blaine's blossoming friendship with both Tina and Marley.

"And how have you been?" Blaine asked.

Kurt told him about his classes, about his internship, how Isabelle was almost like a mother to him, and about Rachel and Brody's odd relationship, and about how weird it was to see Rachel with someone other than Finn.

And then of course his mind went to Adam and his jaw snapped shut.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

Of course his mind would go to Adam after thinking it weird to see Rachel with someone other than Finn. As it had been the same thinking of him with anyone other than Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said.

"You just seemed… shy, all of a sudden," Blaine said. "You know you don't have to be shy with me."

Kurt ducked his head and smiled a genuine smile. "I know."

o.o.o.o

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_

After nearly two hours in the café, Blaine declared that though this had been wonderful, he had to get home and finish some homework.

"So where's your car?" Kurt asked. "I—uh, I didn't see it when I parked mine."

Blaine shook his head and blushed. "Marley and her mom drove me, since it was on the way to their place. I was just about to call Tina to see if she could pick me up, actually, since we have a project to do anyways."

"I could drive you home, if you like," Kurt offered before thinking.

Blaine's eyes widened and a small smile took over his face. "Would you?"

Kurt shook his head slightly. "Um, yeah, yeah, if you—if you want."

Blaine nodded, smiling.

They got in the car and Blaine fiddled with the radio as Kurt backed out of the parking lot, just like he used to a year ago. He finally settled on a Top 40 station, obviously singing along to whatever Maroon 5 song was playing.

The drive was quiet, except for them singing along to the radio, because nothing needed to be said. As Kurt pulled up on Blaine's driveway and turned off the radio, he turned to Blaine.

"We should do this again soon," Blaine said, smiling. "I mean, I know you're only visiting your dad for a week, but I really like seeing you."

"Blaine, I—" Kurt swallowed.

"It's okay if you don't want to, though, I totally understand," Blaine said, though he looked a bit put out.

"_No!_" Blaine started. "No, no, no, that's—ha, um, no, that's not what I meant at all." Kurt sighed. "I just..um, there was…"

_But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas, and I want to talk about that_

"There was what?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, swallowing again and smiling.

"Well, before I go, you remember that movie you wanted me to watch years ago, back when we were still at Dalton? _Love, Actually?_ Well, Cooper came home with his girlfriend after New Year's and we all watched it together, and apparently it's a new tradition to watch it at Christmastime, along with the other million movies we watch."

"Right, my God," Kurt said, instantly forgetting about wanting to tell Blaine about his mistake with Adam. "That time I came here for Christmas and we watched every version of _A Christmas Carol_ available. And then _It's A Wonderful Life_. And any other Christmas movie ever."

_And for the first time_

Kurt and Blaine spent an hour talking in the car, outside of Blaine's house. Only the increasing darkness outside alerted them that it might be time to leave.

_What's past is past_

And before Blaine hopped outside, Kurt grabbed hold of his arm and took advantage of their proximity and Blaine's surprise and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Because he could forgive himself his stupid mistake with Adam. And he could forgive Blaine's stupid mistake with that other guy.

Because what's past is past, and the only thing that mattered now was Kurt and Blaine.

o.o.o.o

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did, I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

Kurt and Blaine rebuilt their relationship from the ashes left. They picked up exactly where they left off, mostly because they both felt the same way about each other, and they had for a very long time.

They shared 'I love you's, they had coffee every day after Blaine got out from school, and after Kurt left for New York, they Skyped, texted, called, emailed and chatted more than ever.

And when Kurt visited his father again in Lima, he and Blaine went for coffee again.

_But on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again_

And he watched his relationship with Blaine begin again.

o.o.o.o

And that's how he told the story at his wedding.

"_But on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again."_


End file.
